


Что случилось с Гермионой Грэйнджер?

by allegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Гермиона соблазняет Блейза. Драко Малфой встречает свою смерть. Ну, а Темный Лорд скрывается в неизвестном направлении.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ВАРНИНГ!!! Психический бред, стеб на грани фола, унитазный юмор, треш, угар и содомия (намек на нее!), намек на зоофилию, местами нецензурщина, элементы мери-сью и вообще, ооооочень больная фантазия ооооочень ушибленного на голову автора.
> 
> *фик был написан в июне 2008 года

**Что случилось с Гермионой Грэйнджер?** _(произносится с той же интонацией, что и фраза « **Кто подставил кролика Роджера?** »_ - прим.автора)

  
\- Мисс Грэйнджер, напомните мне, пожалуйста, основные принципы трансфигурации? – Профессор МакГонагал прекрасно знала, что ее любимая ученица усвоила этот материал еще на первом курсе, и хотела на примере продемонстрировать ученикам, что значит «настоящие знания». На ее лице уже расплылась довольная улыбка, а с губ вот-вот готово было сорваться: «Пять баллов Гриффиндору!» Но эти слова застряли на полпути, потому что девушка неожиданно для всех произнесла:

  
\- Я не знаю, профессор МакГонагал, - тихо почти шепотом. Она стояла, потупив взор. Ее план чуть было не полетел ко всем чертям. Она вовремя успела сориентироваться и, подавив в себе многолетнюю привычку, сделала вид, что не знает ответа на вопрос.

  
Два факультета удивленно вытаращились на гриффиндорскую заучку. Гарри Поттер и Рон Уизли подумали, что они спят и, в качестве проверки на реальность, принялись щипать себя за все, до чего дотягивались их проворные ручонки. Остальные не стали прибегать к столь радикальным методам, а просто недоуменно взирали на Грэйнджер, пытаясь найти оправдание ее поступку.

  
Преподаватель трансфигурации судорожно вздохнула, потом закашлялась, затем всхлипнула и, наконец, спросила:

  
\- Мисс Грэйнджер, вы уверены в своем ответе? – МакГонагал выглядела очень взволнованно.

  
\- Да, профессор, - все так же тихо прошептала девушка.

  
\- Может быть, Вы себя плохо чувствуете? Сходите к мадам Помфри.

  
\- Нет, спасибо, профессор МакГонагал. Я, правда, очень хорошо себя чувствую и не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи, - Гермиона подняла на преподавателя глаза и лучезарно улыбнулась.

  
\- Ну что ж, хорошо. В таком случае, садитесь, мисс Грэйнджер.

  
Девушка осторожно села за парту и не произнесла больше ни слова. Поведение Гермионы озадачило всех, даже слизеринцев. Особенно их внимание привлекло то, что она сидела весь урок, мечтательно глядя в потолок и накручивая на палец локон волос, которые, кстати сказать, сегодня не торчали во все стороны, как было на протяжении шести лет. С самого утра гриффиндорка ходила с довольно милой прической… как ее? Ну эта… В общем, русские называют ее «Мальвина». Не хватало еще выкрасить голову в голубой цвет, ну да это уже мелочи!

  
За ужином Гарри и Рон все пытались расспросить подругу, почему она так странно себя ведет, но их вопросы все время натыкались на глухую стену непонимания, вернее неслышания. Короче, до Гермионы сегодня все как-то туго доходило, и она жутко тормозила. Парни подумали, что это какое-то заклинание, но шпионская вылазка в лазарет и допрос мадам Помфри не принес ожидаемых результатов. Нет, ответ они, конечно, получили (Еще бы! После того, что они сделали с бедной медсестрой, она готова была признаться в том, что является горячо любящей женой Волдеморта!), но он не удовлетворял их. Ни морально, ни физически. Их Миона влюбилась! Они не могли в это поверить! У них в голове не укладывалось, как это, ходячий справочник может любить?! Но то, что с самого утра она вела себя неадекватно, побудило их принять этот вариант. То, что он им не понравился – это однозначно. Теперь следовало решить, кто же этот «счастливец». Забившись в свой уголок возле камина в гостиной Гриффиндора, друзья начали строить гипотезы.

 

Ну, а в это время ничего не подозревающая Гермиона спокойно прогуливалась по подземельям, где ее и застал в одном из коридоров Драко Малфой.

  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Грэйнджер? – Презрительно скривился хорек.

  
\- А тебе-то что? – Вздернула подбородок гордая гриффиндорка. – Гуляю. Неужели не видно?

  
\- Ты не имеешь права здесь гулять! – Воскликнул Малфой. – ~~Это моя помойка!~~ (ой, простите…) Это моя территория!

  
\- Покажи мне, где здесь написано твое имя, и я уже подумаю, - устало проговорила Гермиона.

  
\- Пойдем! – Он решительно взял ее за руку и повел вглубь коридора. – Вот! – Гордо ткнул он пальцем куда-то в темноту. – Полюбуйся! «Драко Малфой - Король»! – И он удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

  
\- Раскрой глаза, хорек, - спокойно сказала девушка. – И читай дальше. «Король гомосеков», - она прыснула от смеха, глядя, как лицо врага заливает краска злобы.

  
\- Я придушу того, кто это написал! – Бушевал слизеринец.

  
\- Не стоит так беспокоиться. Ты ему спасибо должен сказать, поскольку твое имя все-таки написано на стенах. В таком случае, этот коридор по праву принадлежит тебе, и я вынуждена удалиться, - «А не слишком ли пафосно я выражаюсь?» невольно подумала она. «А! Фиг с этим!»

  
\- Нет! Ты никуда так просто не уйдешь! Сначала я испробую на тебе пару новых заклятий! – И он загородил ей проход, встав у нее на пути.

  
\- Слушай, Малфой, - вяло откоментировала гриффиндорка. – Мне нет дела ни до тебя, ни до твоих новых заклинаний. Поэтому говорю тебе коротко и ясно: пошел ты на х**й! Повторять не буду, - и, не дожидаясь его ответа, она оттолкнула его и прошла мимо по коридору.

  
Парень от такой грубости не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Он стоял, слушая звуки ее шагов, пока они не стихли где-то в темноте подземелий. Очнувшись от шока, он хотел догнать ее и приложить пару раз головой об стену, но потом решил, что там, в темноте, ее приложит кто-нибудь другой. Таким образом, и у него алиби, и ей хреново. Улыбнувшись своей гениальности, Малфой пошел вперед, в направлении своей спальни. Вдруг он услышал тихий вскрик. Любопытство взяло-таки верх, и он вихрем понесся в сторону источника звука.

 

  
Гермиона отпихнула Малфоя и пошла дальше. Свернув за угол, она наткнулась на еще одного слизеринца. Блейз Забини стоял перед ней во всей красе своего цветущего от ненависти и презрения вида. Не успела она спохватиться, как он зажал ей рот рукой и прижал к стене.

  
\- Что это одинокая грязнокровочка делает в темных, страшных и опасных подземельях? – Промурлыкал он.

  
Девушка послала ему безразлично-раздраженный взгляд и надулась, насколько это было возможно в таком положении. Все еще ехидно улыбаясь, Забини легким движением руки, как заправский ДонЖуан расстегнул мантию гриффиндорки и распахнул полы одеяния. Под черной тряпкой он обнаружил поистине нереальную картину.

  
В принципе, он не ждал от этой заучки беленькую блузочку и черненькую юбочку, но и ЭТО тоже как-то не возникало в его распаленном мозгу!

  
Короткий топ, почти что лифчик темно-зеленого цвета, плотно облегал небольшую, но очень аппетитную грудь. Плоский живот казался бесконечным, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на шорты свободного покроя в тон к топику, длина которых была чуть выше колен и которые имели отвороты. Но не это привлекло его внимание. Все дело было в том, что шорты сидели настолько низко, что одно неосторожное движение, и он смог бы увидеть ВСЕ! В глаза бросился яркий изумруд, покоившийся во впадине ее пупка (пирсинг?!). Он прикусил язык, когда узрел на ножках девушки кеды. С недоумением посмотрев ей в лицо (ну, хорошо не в лицо! чуть ниже) он поперхнулся воздухом, слюнями и прочими жидкостями, находившимися в его организме. На шее Гермионы висела золотая цепочка, а на ней золотой кулон в форме свернувшейся калачиком змеи!

  
Реакция парня была невероятной! Челюсть его с громким стуком упала на пол, пробив при этом пол подземелий и еще метров триста ниже, брови взлетели до самого потолка, глаза выскочили на коротких пружинках из орбит, мечтательно вращаясь, а язык последовал за челюстью, по пути оросив все вокруг лужами из слюны! (Шутка, конечно. Но примерно так и было, только с учетом физиологических способностей человеческого организма.)

  
\- Это… это… это… - парень поднял руку, указывая на нее, и заикался. – Что это? – Выдохнул он.

  
\- Это - я, - она подняла указательный палец и приставила его к своей груди, - Гермиона Грэйнджер. – Это – пирсинг, - палец опустился ниже, указывая на пупок. – Да, я люблю зеленый цвет! А что в этом такого?! – С вызовом прокричала она.

  
\- Это… змея? – Забини не отреагировал на ее резкость.

  
\- Да, - как-то загадочно улыбнулась Гермиона. – По одному из маггловских гороскопов я родилась в год змеи, и она является моим талисманом, - девушка любовно взяла в руки змейку и поцеловала ее.

  
От этого жеста, Блейз окончательно потерял рассудок. Отныне он мог только мычать, размахивать руками и смотреть на девушку влюбленными глазами.

  
\- Забини, ты сейчас похож на дауна, - процедила она. – И вообще, отвали от меня! Не видишь, я гуляю! – Пройдя мимо него, она скрылась за очередным поворотом.

  
В это время Драко Малфой добежал-таки до того места, где разворачивалась баталия. Он пощелкал перед лицом друга пальцами, но тот никак не отреагировал, все еще зачарованно глядя вслед Гермионе. Драко готов был поклясться, что, когда он заглянул Блейзу в глаза, в них прыгали маленькие розовые сердечки.

 

  
Гермиона же была очень довольна собой. Ее план был прост, как веник! Перестать быть хорошей девочкой! И первый день ей с блеском удался! Правда, очень сложно было не сорваться и не перейти на свое обычное поведение. Но оно того стоило! Один Забини повеселил ее от души! А был еще Малфой, Гарри, Рон, остальные студенты, сама МакГонагал!

  
Решив двинуться дальше, она на ходу придумала еще один план. Гарри и Рон сейчас, должно быть в гостиной. Она хищно улыбнулась. «Держитесь, ребята!»

  
Ничего не подозревающие Гарри и Рон тихо сидели возле камина, предаваясь мечтаниям о том, что их Миона любит кого-то из них. Из цепких ручек Сна-На-Яву (либо Яви-Во-Сне… аффтар запутался!!!) их вывел громкий треск распахнутой настежь двери в гостиную. В проем вихрем внеслась Гермиона, заламывая в отчаянии руки.

  
\- О! Мерлин! Господи! Аллах! **О** дин! Меня принесли в жертву, как барашка! Я умру бесплодная, без мужа, без детей! Бедная я, несчастная, - «Так! Стоп! Кажется это не то. Тебя понесло не в ту степь, Гермиона. Живо вспоминай другой текст, тупица!!!» Она подлетела к друзьям, не обращая внимания на ошарашенных однокурсников, - Гарри, что ему во мне не понравилось?! Почему он так на меня смотрел и не мог ни слова сказать?! Я ему противна!? А я старалась специально для него! Смотри! – С этими словами она распахнула мантию и кинула ее к ногам парней. – Я ему не понравилаааааась, - она наигранно громко зарыдала.

  
Реакция всех, кто находился сейчас в гостиной, на «стриптиз» Гермионы была точно такая же, как несколько минут назад у Забини. Хотя, может, разве что девушки вели себя чуть сдержанней. По крайней мере, не пускали на пол слюни. Воспользовавшись замешательством друзей, Гермиона, изобразив крайнюю точку отчаяния, стремительно умчалась в свою спальню, так и не дав парням возможности ответить на ее истерику. Довольная собой девушка очень быстро отдалась во власть Морфея.

 

На следующий день, с утра, были Зелья. Гермиона мало того опоздала на завтрак, так еще и на урок Снейпа явилась на пятнадцать минут позже.

  
\- Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за опоздание на урок! – Прогремела летучая мышь, странно-подозрительно похожая на Снейпа.

  
Девушка не стала комментировать замечание, а тихо уселась выполнять задание, поэтапно расписанное на доске. Стоит ли говорить, что зелье она запорола? Причем не обошлось без жертв. Бедняга Невилл даже не подозревал, что ему сулит соседство со спятившей заучкой! Когда, наконец, пострадавшего отправили в больничное крыло, восстановили пол и потолок, отпоили-таки профессора зельеварения коктейлем из валерианки и валокордина, ученики начали потихоньку собираться на похороны лучшей ученицы школы за последние сто лет. Рано обрадовались, имбицилы! Скрипучий голос лишь произнес:

  
\- Сто баллов с Гриффиндора и отработка у Филча по выходным до конца года.

  
«М-да» - мысленно нахмурилась Гермиона. – «Курс мне этого не простит!» Но в ответ на наказание, она просто обворожительно улыбнулась мастеру зелий и, кивнув, покинула кабинет. По дороге в большой зал на обед ее нагнал Забини и затащил в ближайший открытый класс. Там, не дав ей опомниться, он опустился перед ней на колени и со слезами на глазах стал признаваться ей в любви, попутно пытаясь дотянуться руками до ее ног. Скорее даже не до ног, а до того, что находится чуть пониже спины.

  
Девушка была растеряна. Она явно не ожидала такого поворота. Речи парня были словно мед. Он осыпал ее такими комплиментами, что в ней проснулась девушка! (Это после вековой-то спячки!!!) Пробормотав что-то типа «А! Гулять – так гулять!» и поломавшись для видимости, Гермиона, задыхаясь от внезапно нахлынувших новых ощущений, согласилась стать девушкой этого смуглого красавца-брюнета. Есть ли смысл упоминать, что на обед они пошли, взявшись за руки?

  
Придя в большой зал, они неспеша поцеловались и проследовали каждый на свое место. Рон подавился обедом.

  
\- Волдеморт тебя задери! – Воскликнул Гарри. – Гермиона, объяснись немедленно!

  
\- Все разговоры отложим до гостиной. Я жутко проголодалась, - и девушка принялась сосредоточенно есть, открыто бросая страстные взгляды на слизеринский стол. Влюбленные карие глаза отвечали ей взаимностью.

  
Едва дождавшись окончания обеда, друзья утащили сопротивляющуюся Гермиону в общую гостиную.

\- Что с тобой случилось, Гермиона?! – Рон вытаращил глаза так, будто увидел гигантского паука Арагога в балетной пачке, танцующего танец маленьких лебедей.

  
\- Да ладно, мальчики! – Выражение лица а-ля «йа блондинко» мастерски ей удалось! – Все будет чики-пуки! В конце-концов я имею право побыть бешеной белкой! Так, для разнообразия, - закончила она. – А теперь извините, меня ждет Блейз, - и девушка упорхнула, словно мотылек.

  
Некоторое время в гостиной стояла тишина. Затем послышался тихий голос Рона.

  
\- Гарри, - парень чуть не плакал, - ты понял, что она сказала? Переведи, пожалуйста.

Покопавшись в памяти, Гарри припомнил пару не очень приятных моментов из своего маггловского прошлого и ответил:

  
\- Судя по опыту, «чики-пуки» – это «отлично», а «бешеная белка» - это…хм, - он определенно не знал, что это такое.

  
\- Что случилось с Гермионой Грэйнджер? – обреченно прошептали парни.

  
Два дня спустя Драко Малфой решил уйти от повседневности и суеты, что навевала школа, и прогуляться у озера. Гигантский кальмар вальяжно переплывал от берега к берегу. Но тут слизеринец увидел такую картину, от которой ему немедленно захотелось составить компанию обитателю водных глубин. Гермиона Грэйнджер стояла, прислонившись спиной к большому дереву. Вернее не прислонившись, а ее прислонили, и не стояла, а скорее висела, но не на дереве (как вы все могли подумать), а на парне, что яростно придавил ее своим телом. Одна ее нога была закинута Блейзу на бедро, а уж где были ее и его руки – об этом автор умалчивает! При этом они еще страстно целовались, не обращая никакого внимания на внешний мир. Сие действие сопровождалось вздохами вперемешку со всхлипами и прочими нечленораздельными звуками, которые наверняка могли перепугать всех обитателей Запретного леса. Малфой начал рвать на себе волосы и с громкими душераздирающими воплями кинулся обратно в школу. Но парочка не обратила на него внимания, продолжая заниматься прелюбодеянием («Они распространяют разврат на Земле!!!») на глазах у некоторых первокурсников.

  
Очутившись в родных пенатах, вернее в стенах школы, Малфой полетел по коридорам, не разбирая дороги. На счастье, ему никто из учеников не попался на пути, ибо он был очень зол. Но ведь миссис Норрис не ученик! Кошке так не вовремя приспичило прогуляться по школе. За что, собственно, она и получила огромный пендаль (Драко в тайне от отца уже давно занимался маггловским футболом – «Пенальти! ГОЛ!!!») и, пролетев вдоль всего коридора до самого окна с оглушительны визгом, повисла где-то под потолком, намертво вцепившись в тяжелые занавески. На крики любимой немедля прискакал Филч, но засранца уже и след простыл. Школьный смотритель знал, что с Малфоями, а особенно с Упивающимися Смертью Малфоями, лучше не связываться, поэтому единственное, что ему оставалось, это утешать миссис Норрис со всей теплотой, нежностью и любовью, на которые только была способна его личность.

 

После событий на озере, Гермиона всерьез задумалась над тем, а не далеко ли она зашла? Может пора покончить со всем этим фарсом и рассказать друзьям, что это был всего лишь прикол? Определенно, да. Но вот незадача, в ней проснулось доселе не веданое ей женское тщеславие и по-щенячьи восторженные взгляды Блейза дарили неземное удовлетворение ее гордости и самолюбию. Она не может в одночасье отказаться от всего этого. Как же ей быть?!

  
А в это время Темный Лорд не дремал… Да-да, не дремал. Он тупо спал беспробудным сном младенца. От его храпа тряслись стены. Хотя это спорный вопрос, от чего они тряслись: от смеха или от этих ужасных звуков?

  
Проснувшись, он первым делом собрал совет Упивающихся для отчета о последних новостях из мира магии. Тут уж ему Малфой-младший быстренько доложил о странном поведении грязнокровки, подружки Поттера. Это неимоверно заинтересовало Волдеморта. Даже сильнее, чем то, что в Министерстве магии тестируют новую сигнализацию, которая реагирует на метку Упивающегося, оглашая всех вокруг следующим текстом: «УПС-Империо-УПС-Круцио-УПС-Авада-УПСссссссс…ЧПОК!» ( _поется на манер песни Eminem – My name is…_ \- прим.автора)

  
Лорд захотел собственными глазами посмотреть, что же происходит в школе, и решил немедля отправиться туда под видом комиссара из Министерства, якобы для проверки успеваемости учеников.

  
В Хогвартсе творился дурдом, точнее в Гриффиндоре. Блейз, слетев с катушек, написал серенаду для своей любимой. Теперь он пел ее везде и всегда, умудрившись протащить в школу гитару.

  
Гермиона была в восторге от песни приблизительно следующего содержания:

  
_Оу, Гермионааааааааааа!!!_  
_Ты, как цветок пионааааа…_  
_Вся красная-прекрасная,_  
_Пленительная, страстная!_  
_Оуууу, люблю тебя одну._  
_И для тебя поюююю,_  
_Моя любовь!!!_  
_И розами блюю-юююю_  
_Лишь для тебяяяяя……_

«Тьфу, какая гадость!» - подумал Рон, впервые услышав сей бред.  
«М-да, у парня определенно съехала крыша» - подумал Гарри.  
«Он такой лапочка!!!» - со слезами счастья на глазах умилялась Гермиона.

  
Блейз в очередной раз исполнял свое посвящение любимой. Звуки серенады эхом носились по школе, терзая детские, еще не окрепшие, уши. В это время по коридору крался ничего не подозревающий Волдеморт. Черт его дернул именно сейчас разведать обстановку!!! От звуков, что сотрясали стены школы и которые достигли его ушей, он весь съежился и скукожился, как будто разом проглотил десяток-другой лимонов, и немедля поспешил убраться куда подальше.

  
Гермиона же сидела в своей спальне, обдирая пятидесятую по счету розу, со словами «сошла с ума, не сошла с ума». Неужели ей действительно все это нравится?! И вообще, о чем она думала, когда решилась на этот идиотизм?! Оборвав последнюю розу, девушка подумала: «Надо попросить Блейза наблевать еще охапку роз, а то даже гадать не на чем».

Проблески здравого смысла вновь потонули в приятном аромате цветов, и на сей раз, кажется, безвозвратно.

  
Вся ситуация достигла своего апогея во время Хэллоуина. На ужине в Большом зале Блейз Забини внезапно опустился на одно колено.

  
\- Гермиона! – Воскликнул он. – Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой! – И, вытащив из кармана мантии коробочку, раскрыл ее. В ней оказалось фамильное кольцо Забини с крупным бриллиантом.

  
\- О! – У Гермионы навернулись слезы на глазах. – Конечно, милый, я согласна! - не раздумывая ответила она. Еще бы! Чистокровный, богатый, влюбленный дурак! Когда еще может так повезти?! – Но у меня есть одно условие.

  
\- Все, что пожелаешь, любовь моя! Весь мир к твоим ногам!

\- Я хочу, чтобы шаферами на нашей свадьбе были Гарри и Рон. Да-да, оба, - предупредила она вполне логичный вопрос.

  
\- Без проблем, любимая! – Он повернулся к гриффиндорцам. – Надеюсь, вы не откажете нам в чести, стать шаферами ради моей невесты?! – «Заговорил стихами. Точно не все дома!» - подвел итог Гарри.

  
\- Мы согласны, - простонал Мальчик-Со-Шрамом и начал судорожно биться головой об стол, да и Рон тоже взял с него не очень-то и положительный пример. Очумевшие друзья представляли собой настолько жалкое зрелище, что Волдеморт не выдержал и с громкими воплями вылетел из Большого зала. Но не через дверь… Так уж получилось, что от представления, учиненного слизеринцем и гриффиндорцами, координация Темного Лорда дала сбой и он, пробив в стене дыру и вырыв траншею от замка, через озеро, до границы аппарации, скрылся из виду. К сожалению, не обошлось без жертв. Драко Малфой во время этого действа скончался от смеха.

Кое-как закончив учебный год и отыграв свадьбу Гермионы, Гарри и Рон во всей этой суете и не заметили, как стали жить вместе. А когда заметили, то это уже их не волновало. После того, как Волдеморт публично отрекся от преследования Гарри, объяснив это тем, что «жизнь и так наказала этого бедного мальчика, заставив его стать крестным всех детей спятившего слизеринца и чокнутой гриффиндорки», Мальчик-Который-Выжил мог свободно жить в свое удовольствие. Ну, хорошо, не только в свое, он и о Роне не забывал! Кстати, они так увлеклись, что и не заметили, как спустя пару лет у них на попечении оказались тройняшки. Замечательные малыши! Один рыженький с зелеными глазками, другой темненький с голубыми глазками, а третий… Что ж, тоже не плохо! Блондин с карими глазами! Как-то быстро они приспособились называть Гарри - «папа», а Рона – «мама».

**КОНЕЦ!!!**


End file.
